project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tell Your World
Tell Your World è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da kz. E 'anche uno dei sei canzoni extra in più nel gioco. E 'disponibile all'inizio. Informazioni La canzone è stata fatta per promuovere Google Chrome in Giappone. Da allora, l'annuncio ha guadagnato 4 milioni di visualizzazioni, più di altri annunci di Google Chrome giapponesi dotate di cantanti popolari. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"It begins with a single dot. When on dot comes together with other dots, they become a line, which eventually stretches to become a circle, which connects everything together. Try your hand at the song that put livetune on the map! Show me your world!"'' Liriche Giapponese='形のない気持ち忘れないように 決まりきったレイアウトを消した ふと口ずさんだフレーズを掴まえて 胸に秘めた言葉乗せ空に解き放つの 君に伝えたいことが 君に届けたいことが たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方へと響く 君に伝えたい言葉 君に届けたい音が いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって' 真っ白に澄んだ光は君のよう かざした手の隙間を伝う声が ふと動いた指先刻むリズムに ありったけの言葉乗せ 空に解き放つの 君に伝えたいことが 君に届けたいことが たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方まで穿つ 君に伝えたいことが 君に届けたい音が いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって 奏でていた　変わらない日々を疑わずに 朝は誰かがくれるものだと思ってた 一瞬でも信じた音　景色を揺らすの 教えてよ　君だけの世界 君が伝えたいことは 君が届けたいことは たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方へと響く 君が伝えたい言葉 君が届けたい音は いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって|-|Romaji='katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni kimarikitta LAYOUT o keshita futo kuchizusanda PHRASE o tsukamaete mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai koto ga takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata e to hibiku kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba kimi ni todoketai oto ga ikuts mo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte' masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you kazashita te no sukima o tsutau koe ga futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu RHYTHM ni arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai koto ga takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata made ugatsu kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai oto ga ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte kanadeteita kawaranai hibi o utagawazu ni asa wa dareka ga kureru mono da to omotteta isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki o yurasu no oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa kimi ga todoketai koto wa takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata e to hibiku kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba kimi ga todoketai oto wa ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte|-|Inglese (ufficiale)=Not to forget the intangible feelings I deleted the routine layout Grasp the phrase I happened to be humming Spread secret words of the heart into the sky I want to tell you I want to give you Nodes of feelings form a link Echoing to the faraway distance Words I want to tell you Sounds I want to give you Links of feelings form a world Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere The pure white light feels like you The voice flows through my hand held against the light On the rhythm my fingertips suddenly make Spread all words of the heart Into the sky I want to tell you I want to give you Nodes of feelings form a link Reaching over the faraway distance I want to tell you Sounds I want to give you Links of feelings form a world Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere I had been playing the tune without a doubt about the rhythm of my days I had thought the coming of mornings is a given The sounds I believe in even for a second, shift my sceneries Tell your world You want to tell You want to give Nodes of feelings form a link Echoing to the faraway distance Words you want to tell Sounds you want to give Links of feelings form a world Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere|-|Inglese (V3 inglese beta)='Traduzione a cura di ??? (presumibilmente kz o CircusP)' Questi liriche sono stati utilizzati in Project DIVA F 2nd. The shapeless feelings deep, that I possess to cherish forever I just deleted the templates in my mind to clear my heart I caught this little phrase that flew by And put my intimate words to sing and shot it out to break through the sky It's all the things to share and bare with your heart It's all the things to shout and send to your heart Then all the dots combine into one line and They echo faraway across the distance It's all the words to share and bear with your heart It's all the notes to shout and send to your heart Then all the lines combine into a circle Comes down to one to tell your world, it's here and everywhere The crystal clear light that fills the air it always resembles you Voices slipping through the fingers that I held toward the light I felt this rhythm through my fingers moving and it came suddenly Grasping all the words I could find And shot it out to break through the sky It’s all the things to share and bare with your heart It’s all the things to shout and send to your heart Then all the dots combine into one line and They sing throughout the sky beyond the distance It’s all the words to share and bear with your heart It’s all the notes to shout and send to your heart Then all the lines combine into a circle Comes down to one to tell your world it’s here and everywhere Never doubted the days the sound that I played, I always thought the morning light It was such an easy gift that will come and simply pour and rain one me But still the sound that came and made me believe, it would shake my atmosphere Tell your world today the sound inside within your heart It's all the things to share and bare with your heart It's all the things to shout and send to your heart Then all the dots combine into one line and They echo faraway across the distance It's all the words to share and bear with your heart It's all the notes to shout and send to your heart Then all the lines combine into a circle Coming down to one to tell your world, it's here and everywhere Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2012